


Consortium

by Numerion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numerion/pseuds/Numerion





	Consortium

"A consortium?" The big white mouse asked "You must be out of your mind!" she proclaimed and the rest of her kind started nodding in agreement.   
"I am not, in fact I am perfectly sane" the grey crow responded. Its feather coat was getting too wet and cold for its liking but it had no other choice. They needed to get the mice on their side.  
"And it would be good for you as well." the black crow added wisely "We have plenty of ways of helping you."  
"Yes yes, we can provide you with information, tell you of the secret places" the youngest of the crows quickly spurted out "tell you which bins are filled with food the most."  
The big white mouse sighed. They didn't have much choice. They were slowly being ridden out of the town by rats. They have been lossing members for weeks now, from drowning in rivers, through famine and fights with the rats to getting caught by ever growing amount of cats. They really needed the help. She turned back to the others and gathered them into circle. "I have no real arguments why not do this."  
"It will cost us our valuable time! When are we supposed to feed if we are to be their..ugh..babysitters?" the old gray mouse angrily responds.  
"I know, I know...but calm down. We don't have much choice. We have to help them and hopefuly get our food and some safety in return." she argues and doesn't let him interrupt her "Perhaps it's not the best way. Perhaps we wanted to be more than guards. But the choice is between life and death of our tribe!" she made it clear.  
"I will never allow this!" the elder ignored her. She never liked the elders. They had too much power over decisions, but their views were limited. And he was the last one of them alive. Quite mad he was. He would have them all killed rather than changing the way of their lives.  
"Everybody else would be for this?" she asked of the rest ten members of the decision board. Some of them nodded, others looked away, but none of them protested.   
"You can't ignore my vote!" the elder challenged her "I will have your tail for this!"   
She turned to the crows and calmed herself down "We are forced to accept your proposal. We will protect your nests in the houses on two conditions" she said and pushed out her small paw, sticking two little claws out "You will help us survive outside of the severs. This means finding food and help us find shelter. The other condition..." she didn't finish and stepped away. Her paw turned to point at the elder "I need you to get rid of him." she added. She wasn't happy about it. Nobody would. They would blame her for it for the rest of her life. But this way, that life will at least last a while, unlike if they kept to their ways.   
The young crow was quick to action, swooping to the elder before he could even think of backing out. Faster than a mite's bite, the grey mouse was in the crow's claws. The crow took off and disappeared into the gloom of the overcasted sky.   
"It will be done." the black crow confirmed. The grey one joined him and both of them turned to fly away "We will be back with details later today. We have to go now, the rain doesn't do us much good." it said and both of them flew into distance. The last bit heard of them was a cackle carried by winds and rain.


End file.
